


La Réconciliation de Percy Weasley

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Correspondance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bien sûr que c'est un idiot parfois, Centré sur Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge est un horrible patron, Gen, Il a littéralement dix-neuf ans là, La fois où Arthur Weasley a failli se faire tuer par un serpent géant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Pendant l'été 1995, Percy Weasley quitta la maison familiale et cessa de parler à ses proches. L'hiver suivant, il commença à leur parler à nouveau.(Cette histoire se situe pendant le chapitre 5 deÂge et Sagessemais il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le reste de la série pour comprendre.)
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Series: Correspondance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154402
Kudos: 2





	La Réconciliation de Percy Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Reconciliation of Percy Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795201) by [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath). 



Au cours de l'année et demie écoulée, Percy avait appris à reconnaître le son des pas de Madame Bones sur le plancher des couloirs du Ministère. Aujourd'hui, elle était pressée, et il se prépara mentalement en levant le nez de son bureau.

\- Je crains que le Ministre soit en réunion, Madame Bones, mais il devrait être disponible –

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler avec le Ministre, dit-elle en l'interrompant. Sa voix était d'une douceur inhabituelle, et son visage était grave. Pourquoi êtes-vous au travail aujourd'hui, M. Weasley ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

\- … je vois. Madame Bones fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. M. Weasley, comme il semble que personne d'autre ne vous ait informé, j'ai le regret de vous dire que votre père est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- … quoi ? Percy se sentit pâlir, puis se remit en tête qu'il était un professionnel, il était au travail, il avait un devoir.

\- Mon père et moi ne sommes pas actuellement –

\- J'ai conscience de votre éloignement actuel avec votre famille, interrompit à nouveau Madame Bones. Sa voix semblait étrangement faible, comme si elle venait de très loin. M. Weasley, son état en arrivant à l'hôpital était tel que vos frères et sœur à Poudlard ont été appelés. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'est plus dans un état critique, mais ce n'est pas le moment de laisser une querelle vous éloigner de votre famille. Rentrez chez vous, M. Weasley, puis allez à l'hôpital.

\- Je… Le Ministre…

Madame Bones jeta un regard vers la porte du bureau et secoua la tête avant de tendre la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Ses doigts paraissaient très chauds, pour quelque raison.

\- Il peut se passer de vous une journée, dit-elle doucement. Allez voir votre famille.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note de l'autrice :**
> 
> Percy va probablement apparaître bientôt dans _L'agenda de Madame Londubat_ , donc j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver pendant cette série. Cette petite scène ne tenait nulle part ailleurs, donc voilà !
> 
> **Note de la traductrice :**
> 
> Pour bien comprendre le sens de cette histoire, je vous conseille de regarder la signification de 'réconciliation' dans un dictionnaire… sans vous arrêter au premier paragraphe 😉


End file.
